So Close
by Rosamund Mills
Summary: Lily vai até a casa de Sirius para fazer o café da manhã para ele, e traz uma notícia um tanto quanto perturbadora para Sirius. Oneshot


**Título – **So Close

**Autora – **Jeannie Black

**Beta – **Gwendolyn Grey – minha beta maravilhosa que tem as idéias mais loucas.

**Sinopse – **Lily vai até a casa de Sirius para fazer o café da manhã para ele, e traz uma notícia um tanto quanto perturbadora para Sirius. Sinopse podre e fic... Bem, não vou nem comentar...

**Casal – **Sirius e Lily

**Gênero – **Songfic/Romance frustrado (existe esse gênero? Acabei de inventar, eu acho).

**Música –** So close - Jon McLaughlin

**Spoilers – **Ah, eu acho que do primeiro livro... Afinal eu usei os nomes deles. Mas não há nenhuma revelação importante do enredo.

**Disclaimer – **Os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, a música "So Close" pertence à Jon McLaughlin e o apartamento pertence ao Sirius. :D

**Avisos – **Essa porcaria é completamentemelosa e dramática, e eu escrevi depois de ver o filme "Encantada". Num minuto, Robert estava dançando com Giselle ao som de "So Close", e no outro eu via Lily e Sirius. Essa música simplesmente combina tanto! -

Apesar de eu amar James/Lily, eu sempre acreditei que o Sirius era apaixonado pela Lily, mas não rolou nada porque James era o melhor amigo dele e tal... Essa fic fala sobre como o Sirius se sentia em relação à Lily. Mas enfim, todo esse aviso não levou a nada.

* * *

Eu estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, quando ela chamou meu nome.  
"Sirius" ela disse "Vem logo!"  
Eu levantei e sorrindo caminhei até ela, levando um lírio recém colhido na mão. Ela sorria abertamente quando eu a abracei. Ela olhou nos meus olhos – o mais puro amor brilhando naqueles olhos verdes dela – e então ela me beijou. O melhor beijo da minha vida. Quando findamos aquele beijo doce, eu entreguei o lírio à ela.  
"Sempre achei que lírios combinassem com seu nome" eu disse, com um sorriso maroto "Minha Lily... Só minha Lily..."  
Ela sorriu e pegou a flor da minha mão... E quando ela ia encostar no meu rosto, uma voz ao longe fez com que eu voltasse à realidade. 

"Sirius, seu cachorro, acordaa!!!" disse uma voz feminina que fez meu coração disparar "Hoje eu vou preparar seu café da manhã! Acorda, seu preguiçoso!"  
Eu levanto meu olhar para a linda ruiva de olhos verdes que é um deleite para meus olhos, e que sempre causa batidas mais fortes no meu coração.  
"Parece que você tem andado muito com o James, ô ruiva".  
Ah, claro. Agora eu voltei à sanidade. James, meu melhor amigo. James, marido da ruiva que me enlouquece cada vez que me olha com aqueles olhos amendoados maravilhosos...  
Esposa do meu melhor amigo. A única mulher no mundo que pra mim é proibida. A única que fez meu coração pirar.  
Ela franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos na cintura.  
"Seria meio difícil se isso não acontecesse, na verdade" ela parecia divertida "Por que será? Ah, sim, ele é meu marido".  
Ela riu e deu um tapa na minha cabeça.  
"Vai escovar os dentes enquanto eu faço o teu café da manhã" disse ela saindo do quarto em seguida.  
"Lily"  
"O quê?" ela perguntou, se virando, parada na porta.  
"Bom-dia" eu disse irônico.  
Ela me olhou e sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica. Então, ela veio correndo na minha direção e me abraçou. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, o tempo parecia ter parado quando seus braços macios envolveram meu pescoço e eu apertei contra o meu corpo.

You're in my arms  
_Você está nos meus braços_  
And all the world is calm  
_E o mundo todo está calmo_  
The music playing on for only two  
_A música está tocando apenas para nós dois_

Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou nos olhos – Merlin, o que você tinha na cabeça quando deu pra ela esses olhos? – e disse, rindo:  
"Bom-dia, Pads"  
Então ela me soltou e saiu do quarto. Eu continuei olhando para a porta, querendo que o abraço durasse mais alguns momentos. O perfume dela impregnava o ar. Eu poderia me entorpecer até perder os sentidos com o perfume dela. A namorada do meu amigo. Esposa do meu melhor amigo. Volte ao normal, Sirius. Como era antes dela entrar na sua vida. Fui ao banheiro, e fiz a minha higiene matinal. Logo em seguida saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha. O cheiro que reinava lá não era o seu perfume, mas era igualmente bom: panquecas com cobertura de chocolate. Devo dizer que as panquecas que Lily fazia eram as melhores que eu já provei.  
Tudo nela era o melhor.

So close together  
_Tão perto juntos_  
And when I'm with you  
_E quando eu estou com você_  
So close to feeling alive  
_Tão perto de me sentir vivo_

Oh, como ela parecia linda cozinhando no fogão do meu apartamento. Fazendo o nosso café da manhã. Esposa do James, Pads. Lembre-se disso.  
"Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o nosso dorminhoco predileto!" ela disse, animada.  
Nos últimos dias Lily têm estado muito animada. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário. Vê-la feliz é a única coisa que me traz alguma felicidade. Mesmo que eu não seja a fonte dessa felicidade.  
"Por que tanta animação, cabeça de fósforo?" eu perguntei, pegando os pratos no armário.  
"Eu estou feliz, pulguento" ela disse, me chutando levemente.  
Eu coloquei os pratos na mesa, os talheres e os copos, enquanto ela servia panquecas para nós dois. Eu fui até a geladeira e peguei suco de laranja para nós, colocando em cima da mesa em seguida.

A life goes by  
_A vida passa_  
Romantic dreams will stop  
_Sonhos românticos irão parar_  
So I bid mine goodbye  
_Então eu mando meu adeus_  
And never knew  
_E nunca sabia_  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
_Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você  
_And now forever I know  
_E agora para sempre eu sei_  
All that I wanted to hold you  
_Tudo o que eu quero é abraçar você_  
So close  
_Tão perto_

"Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight..."**¹** ela cantarolou enquanto servia uma porção avantajada de calda de chocolate no meu prato.  
Eu a olhei e levantei a sobrancelha.  
"Agora é sério, Lily. Você está cantarolando." Ela me olhou sorrindo "O que está havendo?".  
Ela sorriu.  
"Sente-se" eu obedeci "A coisa é o seguinte, Sirius. Bem, eu ainda não contei ao James, mas eu vou contar hoje".  
Ela me olhou, fazendo suspense antes de continuar.  
"O que é?" eu perguntei curioso.  
"Eu estou grávida."

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
_Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
_Quase acreditando que isso não era fingimento_  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
_E agora você está ao meu lado e olha como longe nós estávamos_  
So far... We are so close  
_Tão longe... Estamos tão perto_

Bem, eu mantive o sorriso no rosto. Eu dei os parabéns a ela. Disse que estava muito feliz por ela e pelo leiteiro ("Pads!"). Mas na minha mente era bem diferente. No meu coração, era completamente diferente. Não sei por que, não sei dizer se eu sabia disso conscientemente. Tudo o que eu sei é que no meu coração, eu ainda tinha esperança. Esperança de que um dia ela me visse como mais que um amigo. Que um dia ela e eu fugíssemos para bem longe, deixando tudo para trás. E agora, eu nunca conseguiria juntar todos os pedaços em que meu coração se quebrou.  
"Você acha que James vai receber bem a notícia?" ela perguntou, mordendo os lábios.  
Morgana me ajude, ela fica tão sexy assim.  
"Claro que ele vai. Se ele não receber bem, você simplesmente faz greve de sexo" eu podia estar com o coração quebrado, mas Lily não deveria saber disso.  
Ela riu.  
"Boa idéia" e piscou pra mim.

How could I face the faceless days  
_Como eu pude encarar os dias_  
If I should lose you now?  
_Se eu deveria perder você agora?_

Depois de lavarmos a louça do café e guardarmos tudo, ela se despediu de mim e foi embora.  
"Deseje-me sorte!" ela disse.  
"Sorte" eu respondi, e sorri, encorajando-a.  
"Tchau, Pads, seu cachorro sarnento" ela disse, e me abraçou pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Merlin! Será que ela não percebia o efeito que tinha sobre mim?  
"Tchau, Lils, seu fósforo aceso" eu disse.

Ela me sorriu – uma última vez antes de ir – e aparatou. Eu fechei a porta, tentando sentir o cheiro dela no ar. Fechei os olhos, tentando lembrar da sensação de ter os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço.  
Desde o momento em que eu olhei para ela, e realmente a vi, eu a amei. Amei-a por tantos, tantos anos... Quando eu conversava com ela, normalmente nas detenções que ela supervisionava, ela sempre me tratava como um amigo. Depois de um tempo, nós ficamos muito amigos. Ela me contava os segredos dela, e eu dava conselhos. Eu contava tudo – bem, quase tudo – a ela. Ela estava tão perto de mim... Quando eu finalmente tomei coragem de convidá-la para sair, ela me contou, animada, que ia sair com James no final de semana. Ela disse que havia conversado mais com ele nos últimos tempos, e ele havia amadurecido muito. E que ela havia resolvido dar uma chance a ele...  
Eu estive tão perto de tê-la para mim... Mas no fim das contas, estive muito, muito longe.

We're so close  
_Nós estamos tão perto_  
To reaching that famous happy end  
_De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
_Quase acreditando que isso não era fingimento_  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
_Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos_

Então, eu não contei a ela que eu a amava. Por que eu iria acabar com a felicidade dela e de James? Eu havia decidido não me colocar no meio dos dois.  
E assim iam-se os dias. Eu a via ao lado do meu melhor amigo. Tão perto de mim, e ainda assim tão longe. Intocável. Eu tentei amar outras garotas, mas nenhuma delas tinha a inteligência dela, a doçura, a beleza, o charme... E aqueles olhos expressivos. Eu nunca achei mais nenhuma garota que tivesse olhos tão expressivos, sempre alegres. Olhos puros, que revelavam a beleza interior. E foi por culpa daqueles olhos de anjo que eu caí. Caí pela garota do meu melhor amigo. A única que eu não posso ter. Nem mesmo se ela fosse minha irmã seria tão proibido. É, James... Agradeça à Merlin por eu ser tão leal a você. Agradeça você, pois eu hei de amaldiçoá-lo mil vezes. Por ter feito a minha ruiva se apaixonar por você. Por tê-la tão perto de mim, sem poder tocá-la.

So close  
_Tão perto_  
So close  
_Tão perto_  
And still so far  
_E ainda tão longe_

**Notas:  
¹**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight – Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso. Primeiro verso do refrão da música "Kiss me" da banda Sixpence None The Richer.

**N/A:** Finalmente eu postei alguma coisa aqui! Gwen, obrigado por atender quando eu te ligo às 03h15min da madrugada, pedindo pra ti entrar no msn pra betar uma fic! Acho que tu é a única beta/melhor amiga que consegue aturar as minahs loucuras! Anyway, eu amo essa música. Espero que não tenha arruinado a música pra ninguém, embora nem eu ache que essa porcaria esteja tão porcaria assim.

**N/B:** Caramba, eu acho que mereço um Nobel da paciência por betar essa fic quando deveria estar dormindo. Aliás, nem precisa ter betado a fic. Não tinha um mísero erro! Mas nãaaao... Tem que me acordar, né? --'  
E pára de chamar a fic de porcaria que até que ficou bonitinha...


End file.
